Bound
by themoneyguy
Summary: Ike realizes that there's some things in life that he's gotta take to his grave and this is definitely one of them. (PWP; warning for some light bondage and dubcon content)


**AN** : Quick note: I refer to this particular Robin (default male) as Reflet to differentiate him from any other Robins I might write about in the future.

Also, I purposely wrote these guys out of character, so I'm sorry if that's a problem for anyone.

With that out of the way, have fun reading!

* * *

Ike stood on his knees with his arms forced behind his back, his wrists and ankles bound together with a thick chain. As he struggled to free himself, he speculated that the chains were reinforced with dark magic to ensure he couldn't escape through brute strength alone, which made him question whether or not this turn of events had actually been planned from the start.

In front of him stood Reflet, who was smiling triumphantly as his eyes met Ike's glare.

"Reflet, don't make me repeat myself. Untie me _right now_ before I kick your ass!" he threatened despite being at a major disadvantage.

Reflet only laughed, not taking it seriously in the slightest. Then he knelt down to Ike's level so they could be face-to-face. "But we haven't even gotten to the good part yet!" he countered, reaching his hand forward to cup Ike's crotch.

Ike's eyes widened as he slowly rubbed the sensitive area. "H-hey! Back off!"

"Oh c'mon Ike, just give it a chance!" Reflet said, his smile growing bigger. "Trust me, you're gonna love this."

Ike had to admit to himself that his opposing demeanor was nothing more than a facade. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he secretly wanted this to go further, but there was no way he'd let Reflet know that. Their relationship was far too complicated for that kind of open communication.

After hearing no further objections from the man, Reflet began rubbing faster, causing a small moan to slip out from Ike's lips. "Now _that's_ what I like to hear."

Ike fought to keep his cool, glaring daggers at him. "I swear, the moment you untie me, I'll–"

Reflet rolled his eyes. "You talk far too much. Just relax and let me do all the work..." He stopped rubbing and hastily began unzipping Ike's pants, causing the latter's heart to pound through his chest.

Reflet pulled down his underwear far enough to reveal his erection, staring at the precum that trickled down his length. "Well that was quick," was all he had to say, which made Ike blush and turn his head away. Then he gasped as he suddenly felt the wetness of Reflet's tongue touch halfway down his dick, sliding upwards to lap up the precum.

While Ike tried to gather his words, Reflet's mouth enveloped the tip. "W-wait! Don't you dare–" he interrupted himself as Reflet's tongue swiped over the slit, making him moan once again. He shivered as it continued to swirl around it, occasionally finding its way back to the slit to prod at it some more. The stimulation was so overwhelming that Ike's mind was beginning to feel clouded.

Becoming bored by playing with the tip alone, Reflet slid more into his mouth, moving his head up and down slowly. He continued at a steady pace for a few moments before deciding to quicken the process, making Ike breathe more heavily. Reacting on instinct, Ike found himself awkwardly thrusting upwards to intensify the sensation. At this point, he had completely lost the strength to resist, his mind drawing a complete blank when he tried to articulate any coherent thoughts.

"Oh god..." Ike muttered between breaths, Reflet taking this as his cue to go even faster. He let out another moan as the pleasure was starting to make him feel dizzy. "Fuck... _fuck_..." he cursed while thrusting more vigorously. Then he tensed up and held his breath, trembling from the ecstasy that washed over his body.

Reflet pulled back from his position and eagerly swallowed, then stood up and smiled at him. "See? That wasn't so bad!"

Completely ignoring his comment, Ike leaned back against a wall with his eyes closed as he regained his breath. After waiting for his heart to settle down to a normal rate, he reopened his eyes and was greeted with the sight of Reflet stroking his own erection, pointing it directly at Ike's face. Having been taken off guard, Ike gasped, then squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth in preparation.

He listened to the sound of Reflet's rapid breaths as he pleasured himself, then just as anticipated, Ike felt the warmth of Reflet's cum splatter onto his face. With one eye now covered in the liquid, he opened his good eye and scowled. Then Reflet leaned down and lifted his chin up, pressing his lips roughly against Ike's and forcing his tongue into his mouth. All Ike could do was sit there in shock, making no attempt to move as Reflet's tongue swirled around his own aimlessly. This only lasted a matter of seconds before he withdrew, gazing into Ike's eyes with a smirk.

"You're disgusting," Ike spat, causing Reflet to chuckle as he walked behind him.

"I know," he replied in an amused tone, removing the chains from his wrists and ankles.

The moment he was free, Ike stumbled to his feet, then whipped around and swung his fist across Reflet's face. He reeled a bit from the blow, giving Ike the opportunity to quickly zip up his pants.

Straightening his posture, Reflet held a hand over the welt that was beginning to form on his cheek, looking unamused. "You could just _ask_ for a tissue, you know," he growled, grabbing one from his pocket and handing it to Ike.

"Whatever," Ike muttered as he begrudgingly grabbed the tissue, using it to wipe his face off. Once he was done, he tossed it behind him, then headed straight for the front door.

"See ya later!" Reflet called after him with a smile, only getting a huff as a response before he slammed the door behind him. Being alone in his house once again, Reflet stared at the door as he became lost in thought. "He'll be back," he reassured himself, then made his way to his bedroom to take a nap.


End file.
